Mystey of the Night
by Panda Masen
Summary: **Adaptação** Por dez anos a casa ficara abandonada, mas Isabella Swan sabia que poderia considerá-la seu lar.Á procura de paz, longe do agito de Los Angeles e das lembranças do acidente que matara o seu marido, os instintos de Bella a haviam levado ao leste, e ela chegara á pequena cidade de Morganville, em Maryland, decidida a recomeçar a vida.


Capítulo 1:

-O que você está fazendo num lugar como este?  
Bella de joelhos no chão, não olhou para cima ao retrucar:  
-J.B., você não cansa de bater na mesma tecla?  
Ele ajustou a bainha do suéter de cashmere.O homem que levara a preocupação a uma forma de arte,J.B. estava definitivamente aflito por causa de ém deveria estar, pensou enquanto baixava os olhos para o topo da cabeça de Bella, onde ela amarrara os cabelos castanhos escuros num coque desmazelado.  
Bella tinha o pescoço delgado e pálido, e estava com os ombros curvados de leve para a frente,o peso repousando nos antebraç ía uma constituição delicada, com uma fragilidade que J.B. sempre associara ás damas do século á que elas também haviam detido reservas infinitas de força e resistência sob ossos frágeis e pele de porcelana? Vestia jeans e camisa de malha, ambos umedecidos por transpiraçã notar o quanto as mão finas e e elegantes estavam sujas,J.B. conhecia perfeitamente bem a mágica da qual elas era capazes.  
Uma fase, pensou J. está apenas passando por uma fase.  
Depois de dois casamentos e um punhado de casos, J.B. compreendia que o temperamento de uma mulher variar um dedo,coçou o bigode fino e a ele guiá-la de volta, com gentileza, ao mundo real.  
Olhando em torno e não vendo nada além de árvores, rochas e desolação, calculou se haveria ursos no mundo civilizado, essas criaturas eram mantidas em zoológicos.  
Mantendo-se atento para movimentos suspeitos, J.B. tentou novamente.  
-Bella , por quanto tempo você vai continuar assim?  
-Assim como, Jacob?-Sua voz soava baixa, rouca, como se tivesse acabado de uma voz que fazia qualquer homem desejar acordá-la pela amanhã.  
Essa mulher está me tirando do sério, pensou enquanto corria os dedos trêmulos pelos cabelos pretos cortados com estilo.O que ela estava fazendo a cinco mil quilômetros de Los Angeles, desperdiçando seu talentos neste trabalho sujo?  
Ele era responsável por ela e, maldição, por si mesmo.J.B exalou um suspiro longo, hábito antigo que se manifestava sempre que esbarrava com algum tipo de oposição.  
Incumbido com a missão de incutir alguma dose de bom-senso naquela cabeça oca, passou o equilíbrio do corpo de um pé para outro, com cuidado para não sujar de terra os sapatos meticulosamente engraxados.  
-Garota, eu te ê sabe para casa.  
Desta vez Bella virou a cabeça, olhando para cima com um sorriso radiante que envolvia cada centímetro de seu rosto - a boca a milímetros de ser grande demais, o queixo um pouco pontudo, os ossos proeminentes que concediam á face um formato de coração.  
Os olhos, grandes , redondos e ligeiramente mais escuros que os cabelos, acrescentavam a centelha final de animação.Não era um rosto deslumbrante, e J.B. precisava dizer isso a si mesmo para não ficar agora, sem maquiagem, com uma bochecha manchada de terra, aquele rosto o Swan o encantava, porque era exatamente aquilo que .Interessada.  
Agora Bella ficou de cócoras, soprando uma mecha de cabelos da frente do rosto enquanto olhava para J.B., parecendo achar divertida a expressão de preocupação em seu rosto.  
-J.B., eu te também te amo,Agora para de agir como um velho.  
-Você não pertence a este lugar.-Começou J.B., mais frustrado que insultado.-Não deveria estar sujando as mãos e os joelhos…  
-Gosto disto.-disse com simplicidade.  
Foi justamente a simplicidade do tom de Bella que indicou a J.B., que ele estava com um grande ela tivesse gritado e discutindo, ele saberia que suas chances de convecê-la a voltar era , quando Bella estava assim, com essa teimosia calma, fazê-la mudar de ideia era como escalar o e exaustivo.  
Como era um homem inteligente. J.B. mudou de tática.

-Bella, compreendo que você queira se afastar um pouco, ém merece isso mais do que você.-Bom comentário, porque era verdadeiro, pensou J.B.  
-Por que não passa algumas semanas em Cancún, ou vai fazer compras em Paris?  
-Hum... -Bella se posicionou de joelhos para alisar as pétalas das margaridas que estavam um poucos secas, decidiu.-Pode me passar aquele regador, por favor?  
-Você não está me ouvindo.  
-Sim, estou.-Esticando-se toda, pegou ela mesma o regador.-Já estive em Cancún, e tenho tantas roupas que deixei metade delas num depósito em Los Angeles.  
Em vez de desistir, J.B. tentou uma abordagem diferente.  
-Não sou o único que está preocupado.-Recomeçou, observando-a regar as margaridas.-Todo mundo que a conhece, e que sabe que veio para cá, acha que...  
-Que pirei?-Completou demais, decidiu ao notar que encharcara a terra em torno das tinha muito a aprender sobre os princípios da vida no canpo.-J.B., em vez de tentar me convencer a fazer algo que não tenho qualquer intenção de fazer, por que não senta aí e me ajuda?  
-Ajudar você?-Retrucou num tom levemente aturdido, como ela tivesse sugerido diluir um uísque de malte puro com água de bica.  
Bella riu.  
-Passe-me aquela jarro de petúnias.-Pegando uma pazinha, pôs-se a lutar contra o solo rochoso.-Jardinagem faz bem.Põe a gente em contato com a natureza.  
-Não sinto a menor vontade de entrar em contato com a natureza.  
Desta vez ela riu, revirando os olhos para o céu.Não, o mais perto que J.B. chegaria da natureza seria uma piscina com cloro e é poucos meses atrás ela também não costumara chegar muito mais perto que mesmo agora descobrira alguma coisa - alguma coisa que nem mesmo estava não tivesse vindo à Costa Leste colaborar na trilha de um novo musical,se não tivesse sucumbido ao impulso de fazer um passeio de carro para o sul depois das longas sessões de gravação, Bella jamais teria conhecido a sonolenta cidadezinha aconchegada nas montanhas Blue Ridge.  
Será que uma pessoa pode saber realmente a que lugar pertence, qual é o seu espaço especial, antes de dar a sorte de esbarrar com ele? Indagou-se que ela sabia era que não estivera procurando por nenhum lugar em particular quando, de repente, chegara ao lar.  
Talvez tivesse sido o destino que a trouxera para Morganville, um punhado de casas no sopé das montanhas, que se gabava de sua população de meros 142 habitantes.A cidade propriamente dita se expandia para fazendas e casas isoladas nas o destino levara a Morganville, também a fizera passar pela tabuleta anunciando a venda de uma casa e 6 hectares de não experimentara um único momento de indecisão, não se queixara do preço, nem tivera qualquer dúvida de última hora.  
Em 30 dias, assinara o contrato.

Olhando a casa de 3 pavimentos, com suas persianas ainda penduradas tortamente, Bella podia imaginar o que seus amigos e colegas diriam sobre seu estado trocara seu saguão de entrada em mármore italiano e sua piscina ladrilhada em mosaico por dobradiças e enferrujadas e pedras.  
Bella afofou a areia em torno das petúnias e sentou no chão para admirá pareciam um pouco mais animadas que suas estivesse começando a pegar o jeito.  
-O que acha?  
-Acho que deveria voltar para Los Angeles e terminar a trilha sonora.  
-Estava falando das flores.-Limpou as mãos nas calças jeans enquanto se levantava.-Em todo caso, estou terminando a trilha sonora... Aqui mesmo.  
-Bella, como consegue trabalhar aqui?-J.B. lançou os braços para o alto, num gesto que ela sempre admirara por seu exagero teatral.-Como pode morar aqui? Este lugar nem mesmo é civilizado!  
-Por quê? Por que não há uma academia de ginástica ou uma butique em cada esquina?-Querendo abrandar suas palavras, segurou o braço de J.B.-Vamos, respire fundo.O ar puro não vai machucar você.  
-Gosto de poluição.-Murmurou J.B.  
Além de agente de Bella, J.B. também se considerava seu amigo, talvez o amigo mais íntimo que ela tivera desde a morte de Riley nisso, mudou mais uma vez seu tom de voz, dizendo com gentileza:  
-Bella, sei que passou por um momento muito difí Los Angeles desperte lembranças demais para você no não pode se enterrar.

-Não estou me enterrando.-Ela passou as mãos nos antebraços de J.B., apertando-os tanto por ênfase quanto por apoio.-E enterrei Riley há quase dois foi outra parte da minha vida, J.B., e não tem nada a ver com este é meu lar.Não conheço outra forma de explicar isso.-Esquecendo que suas mãos estavam sujas de terra, ela as deslizou até as de J.B.-Esta é minha casa agora, e sou mais feliz aqui do que era em Los Angeles.  
J.B. sabia que estava dando murro em ponta de faca, mas decidiu tentar mais uma vez.  
-Bella.-Ele deitou um braço sobre os ombros de Bella, como se ela fosse uma menininha precisando de orientação.-Veja só este lugar.-Ele deixou o silêncio pairar por um momento enquanto ambos olhavam para a casa.  
J.B. notou várias tábuas estavam faltando na varanda, e que a tinta dos ornamentos de gesso estava descascando, Bella viu o reflexo do sol formando um arco-íris no vidro da janela.  
-Você não pode estar falando sério sobre morar aqui.  
-Umas demãos de tintas, um punhado de pregos.-Bella deu de ombros.Já fazia muito tempo que aprendera que problemas superficiais deviam ser os problemas ocultos sob a superfície que realmente mereciam atenção.-Ela oferece muitas possibilidades, J.B.  
-E a maior de todas é que caia na sua cabeça.  
-Mandei consertar o telhado na semana passada.O trabalho foi feito por um trabalhador da região.  
-Bella, não estou nem um pouco convencido de que haja nesta região qualquer homem,ou mulher, num raio de 15 quilô lugar não parece adequado para ninguém, além de elfos e gnomos.  
-Bem, talvez ele seja um gnomo.-O senso de humor de Bella pareceu voltar enquanto ela alongava os músculos das costas.-Ele mede mais ou menos 1,65m e é forte como um nome é Bog.  
-Bella...  
-Ele foi muito prestativo.-Prosseguiu.-Ele e o filho vão voltar para cuidar da varanda e fazer mais alguns reparos importantes.  
-Muito bem, então você arrumou um gnomo para fazer alguns reparos.E quanto isso?-Com um gesto largo mostrou o terreno rochoso, irregular e coberto por mato e mesmo um otimista inveterado consideraria fazer um jardim em qualquer parte árvore grossa pendia perigosamente na direção da casa, enquanto vinhas espinhetas e flores silvestres disputavam por espaç ar havia um odor de terra e vegetação.  
-Parece o castelo da Bela Adormecida.-Murmurou Bella.-Vou lamentar muito capinar o terreno, mas o também tem isso sob controle.  
-Ele também faz trabalho de escavação?  
Bella inclinou a cabeça e arqueou as uma expressão que faria qualquer pessoa com mais de 40 anos lembrar-se da mãe dela.  
-O recomendou uma me assegurou que Edward Cullen é o melhor homem da regiã virá esta tarde dar uma olhada no lugar.  
-Se for um homem inteligente, dará meia volta assim que vir a vala que você chama de estrada e que é o único caminho até aqui.  
-Mas você conseguiu subir até aqui na sua Mercedes alugada.-Virando-se, jogou os braço em torno do pescoço dele e o beijou.-Não pense que não notei que você veio de avião lá da Costa ou que gosta tanto de mim que está morto de preocupaçã me sinto honrada por sua atenção, juro.-Ela fez um cafuné em J.B., liberdade que ele não daria a mais ninguém.-Confie no meu bom-senso, J. sei o que estou , meu trabalho só tem a melhorar aqui.  
-Isso veremos.-murmurou J.B., mas levantou uma das mãos para tocar-lhe o ainda era jovem o bastante para ter sonhos tolos, inocente o bastante para acreditar neles.-Você sabe que não é com seu trabalho que estou preocupado.  
-Eu sei.-A voz de Bella abrandou e, com ela, seus olhos e sua não costumava guiar suas emoções, mas ser guiada por elas.-Preciso da paz deste lugar.E que é a primeira vez na minha vida que desço da montanha-russa da cidade grande? Estou gostando muito do chão firme, J.B.  
Ele a conhecia bem e compreendia que, no momento, seria impossível demovê-la de sua decisã ém compreendia que, desde que nascera, a vida de Bella fora feita pela matéria dos sonhos- e dos ela precisasse compensar, por enquanto.  
-Preciso pegar um avião.-resmungou.-Se vai mesmo ficar aqui, quero que me telefone uma vez por dia.  
Bella beijou-o novamente.  
-Uma vez por semana.-Negociou.  
-Você precisa completar a trilha sonora de Heat Dance em dez dias.  
Com o braço em torno da cintura de J.B., Bella o conduziu até o final da trilha irregular e coberta de mato onde sua Mercedes posava em incongruente esplendor.  
-Amei o filme, J. ainda melhor do que imaginei quando li o roteiro.A música está se escrevendo sozinha.

Ele se limitou a resmungar e lançar um último olhar por sobre o ombro para casa.

-Se você ficar solitária…

-Não vou ficar.-Com uma risadinha,Bella empurrou-o para o carro.-Tem sido uma experiência e tanto descobrir o quanto posso ser ,faça uma boa viagem e pare de se preocupar comigo.

Falar é fácil, pensou J.B., automaticamente abrindo sua pasta para se certificar de que estava levando seu_ Dramamine._

-Mande-me a trilha, e se estiver sensacional, eu talvez pare de me preocupar… Ou passe a me preocupar menos.

-Está sensacional.-Ela recuou do carro para lhe dar espaço para manobrar.-Eu sou sensacional.-Gritou Bella enquanto a Mercedes começava a se afastar.-Conte para todos lá na Costa que decidi comprar alguma cabras e galinhas!

A Mercedes parou abruptamente.

-Bella…

Rindo, ela acenou para ele.

-Ainda não… Ma talvez no outono.-Ela decidiu que era melhor dizer alguma coisa reconfortante a J.B., do contrário ele iria saltar do carro e começar a argumentar de novamente.-Oh, e me mande alguns chocolate Godiva!

Isso faz mais o estilo dela, pensou J.B. e engrenou novamente a marcha do estaria de volta a Los Angeles em seis semanas, olhou pelo retrovisor enquanto ela recomeçava a voltar para a vê-la pequena e magra, ainda rindo, contra o cenário composto pelo terreno coberto de mato e pela casa uma vez estremeceu, mas agora não foi por uma ofensa de suas vez a causa era alguma coisa próxima ao medo.

J.B. foi tomado por uma certeza repentina de que ela não estava em segurança naquele lugar.

Balançando a cabeça, pegou seus antiácidos no bolso enquanto o carro sacolejava pela estrada mundo lhe dizia que ele se preocupava demais.


End file.
